Blame It On the Alcohol?
by hay its mar-ay
Summary: "Sharpay?" A familiar perky voice yells over the loud music. I look up to see Gabriella Montez, the girl who stole my role in the winter musical, who stole my talent show, the girl who I somehow don't hate. *not a songfic* ONE-SHOT!


**A/N- so this is my first story in HSM so i hope u don't hate it. I love me some troyella but sometimes you got to go outside of your comfort zone, ya know? Some characters will be a little OOC, especially Sharpay. please REVIEW**

**NOTE: This IS RATED T almost an M. I didn't rate it M is cuz then it doesn't show up on the mainstream, which means less readers and reviews. BUT SERIOUSLY IT'S PRETTY MATURE!**

**WARNING: This is femme slash at one point, you've been warned!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the songs, brands, movies, or stores that may be mentioned, the club named is meant to be factious, but if it exists, i don't own it either. i also do not own the characters or the high school musical franchise, but that'd be cool**

**Sharpay POV**

My room is like stepping inside a room at the Playboy mansion. It's pink all over, and incredibly luxurious. My carpets are hot pink as well as pretty much everything else, with the exception of white and silver. My bed is the size of two kings put together with a canopy and has those poofy white sheets you'd normally have on a cruise or at a hotel, since I always feel as if I really am inside a room at the play boy mansion I actually do have the playboy logo painted, obviously way tinier than the silver S.E taking up one entire fusia wall. You may think my parents would disapprove. I live a privileged life, and take advantage of it. My parents are rarely home, as they are attending red carpet events or A-list gala's. I don't mind, they buy my love and leave me and my twin brother Ryan unsupervised, basically letting us do whatever we want.

Of course as long as we behave ourselves and stay on the DL. See my parents are like the friggin' Kardashian's, basically famous for being famous. Me and Ryan have to make sure never to be caught by any paparazzi, but there barely is any anyways, I mean we're in_ Albuquerque _while all the paparazzi's think we live in LA, where my parents spend most of their time instead of home. They basically only come home every once in a blue moon and for major holidays. You'd think that would bother me, having absent parents, but if my parents were actually home, I would never hear the end of the way I live my life. Ever. They're so judgmental.

I am currently lounging on my bed, waiting for my spa worker to finish re-doing my nails for the fifth time. She seems annoyed, but hey if she's resorting to scrubbing peoples feet and taking demands from seventeen year old's, she obviously needs the mere two hundred dollars she gets from giving me a mani-pedi and giving Ryan his facial.

One set of nails are finished drying so I use that hand to remove the cucumber slices covering my chocolate brown eyes and gaze around my room that's the size of the apartment Kelsi lives in with her Mom. A chill goes down my spine thinking about the rat hole that I had had to go to nearly a month ago. I push the thoughts out of my mind to think about what to wear tonight.

I'll be going alone to the grand opening of that new nightclub downtown, _Lime,_ although it's eighteen plus I pulled some strings with some people, and I'm on the VIP list. Why alone? Ryan _finally_ came out of the freaking closet a couple of weeks ago and will be inviting his new beau over for a night of _fun. _He came out to the school, not to my parents. Ryan would probably be disowned. Like I said, they're very judgmental and want their children to be just as perfect as they think they are.

I shuddered at the fact that Ryan'd be getting it in tonight. I shuddered again.

"Miss Evans please do not move or I have to do again." Lee, the spa girl, said to me with a heavy accent from Spain or something.

"Shut up Lee." I snarl back at her and she quickly fixed her eyes back on my nails. I returned back to my thoughts and decide to think of clothes for tonight. I probably won't be seeing anyone that I know since no one besides the zero's that got kept back would be allowed into the club. I'm already known as the spoiled, party girl, ice queen by the idiots I have to call my peers, so it wouldn't matter anyways. It's not like anyone will say anything about _me. _They're scared of me; I plan to keep it that way.

I bought that black corset last week; I think I'll wear that with that leather mini and maybe some fishnets. I'll definitely look sexy tonight, if Ryan can get some, I can too. I'll top it off with my diamond studded hoops and matching necklace. Maybe those diamond bangles too. My thoughts were interrupted once again by Lee.

"I am finished Miss Evans." Lee said unsurely as I lifted my hands into my vision.

"Whatever, here." I said handing her the wad of cash that was lying on the nightstand.

"Thank you, thank you, I show myself out." She gives me a weak smile as she picks up her plastic case of materials and slips out the door. I got up off the bed and swung open the French doors to my walk-in closet. I quickly found what I was searching for and got dressed.

"RYAN!" I called through the intercom system and heard my voice boom through the speakers into the large empty house, struggling to hold the button down and hold the already laced part of my corset at the same time.

"WHAT!" He yelled back through the speaker.

"COME HELP ME!" After I released the button I fell down, as if on cue Ryan opened my monogrammed door and began laughing hysterically. "HELP ME DAMMIT!"

"Okay, okay" he huffed between laughs as he helped me get back on my feet. "Are you actually going to wear that tonight, it's not Halloween. And put some underwear on, that's MORE than I needed to see!" he covered his eyes as I adjusted my skirt.

"Shut up Ryan, it's sexy." I stood in front of my full length mirror and adjusted my breasts.

"Alright that's even more than I needed to see!" Ryan says while covering his eyes again and darting out of my room he's used to my behavior but he is gay after all.

**one and a half hours later**

I tug on my knee high seven inch hooker style black boots and grab my wrist let off my vanity. I look at myself in my pink gem encrusted mirror and decided that I look slutty enough to get a one night stand. I am slightly glad I won't be seeing anyone from East High because they're all so innocent that I'd be called a whore for eternity. Ice queen is my reputation, not whore. Although I don't care what the losers think, it gets around to teachers and I'm never gonna get to Broadway being known as "Junior Year Slut". I shake the thoughts out of my mind and walk out my door, preparing myself for an incredible night.

"Ryan I'm outta here!" I yell as I walk out the enormous front doors and out to the wrap around driveway. I crawl into me personalized pink convertible with the S.E and FABULUS license plate, I am incredibly fabulous, and decide to leave the hood down. It's not too hot since it's not June yet, its only the beginning of May and my hair will not move with the amounts of hair spray i put in it. I blast the stereo as I drive out the iron gates surrounding my home.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_eh eh so happy i could die_

Lady Gaga sings as I drive down the curvy street.

Soon enough I'm walking down the mock red carpet of _Lime, _that's crawling with people waiting to get in and one or two camera's, probably for the "Events" section of the local news paper. I shove everyone out of the way and make my way up to the bouncer he stares at me for a moment before I snap my fingers twice in his face.

"ID please." He says, obviously not knowing who I am. I glare at him before replying.

"Sharpay Evans." I give him a bitter smile as he moves the cliche red velvet rope out of the way to let me inside. People waiting in the line gawk as I walk in, amazed at my awesome-ness probably.

Once I'm actually inside there's barely room to move on the dance floor as a Club remix of Tik tok by KE$HA is playing.

_t-t-tik t-t-t-tok on the c-c-clock party non-stop_

_ohohohoohoooohhhoohhh_

I make my way over to the bar and order some vodka. They do not hesitate, because I don't have the black X's marked on the top of my hands that are supposed to be drawn there at the door if you're under twenty one. I chug the drink and slam the glass back down on the bar.

"Add it to my tab. Sharpay Evans." I tell the bartender as I decide to walk around the circular bar, another drink in hand, to see if it's as crowded on the other side of the club. Rest assured, it is. I sit down as I wait for either the song to be over, or a hot guy to buy me drink. I sit on the stool as the all too long song continues on.

"Sharpay?" A familiar perky voice yells over the loud music. I look up to see Gabriella Montez, the girl who stole my role in the winter musical. Who stole the hottest guy at East high from me. Who stole my talent show. Who basically stole my brother's friend ship from me for a brief period of time. The girl who I somehow don't hate and became a very low form of friends with. The kind of friend that you're only friends with so when you need something from them they don't hesitate.

"Gabriella?" I shout in utter shock. "What are _you_ doing _here_?" I gesture around the crowded club and take another swig of my strong drink.

"Well, me and Troy had a fight, I know a guy, and my best friend is currently Johnny Walker." he slurs at me and begins to laugh, putting down one of those plastic light-up cups that usually have some coconut vodka concoction in them, she's obviously drunk, or close to it.

"Umm, are you with people?" I ask, fearing the whole "Junior Year Slut" thing again. Although she's at a club illegally, illegally drunk, and dressed like that, she's not here for the same reason as me. If she is, that JWOWW style shirt, black mini shorts, and spike heels will do the trick. **(sorry to distract, but yes that d be Jwoww Jenni from "Jersey Shore, google it if you don't know what I'm talking bout) **

"Well I was with my cousin Rosa but I think she left after the fifth tequila shot!" She says and begins to move her hips to "Blame it" by Jamie Foxx. She confirms my theory of her being drunk.

"Come on let's dance!" she slurs once again. She doesn't give me time to reject her invitation as she grabs my arm and pulls me into the even more crowded dance floor a second after she finishes her sentence. She promptly begins to sway her hips and put her arms in the air. She's not acting like herself at all, not able to handle her alcohol. This is probably the first time she has had more than a glass of champagne in a night. I dance along, still contemplating how a fight with Troy could cause her to go out and drink seven tons of random alcohol.

Once the song ends she pulls me back to the bar, not stopping her hip movement and orders us body shots. I look at her quizzically as she lays herself on the bar and the bartender puts the tequila in the crevice of her belly button. A buff guy quickly comes and slurps the liquid and licks up her stomach. She sits up and starts to make out with the random guy.

"Weren't you next?" A bartender says, looking impatient, breaking me from my shock at Gabriella's behavior.

"Uh yea.." I do the same thing Gabriella did and another guy hanging around slurps up the shot. I look over to not find Gabriella. Whatever. The dude begins to suck on my neck as I sit on the bar stool. This _is _what I came here for after all, against my better judgment I make out with the incredibly drunk dude.

"Are you trying to get lucky?" I whisper into his ear.

"My name's John." He replies not answering my question, strong smell of booze on his breath. Not listening to the little voice in my head, I grab his hand, leading him towards the door that leads to a hallway where the bathrooms are. I look back to see this John dude smiling cockily and almost tripping, he's so wasted. The hallway is empty, as I presumed.

"Sara." I lie, unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans down to his ankles.

"So _you_ want to get lucky ducky?" He says as I take my skirt off. Why am I doing this? He just called me a _lucky ducky._

"Don't talk." I again don't listen to my better judgment. I'm now naked from the waist down. I slide his boxers down to reveal his area. I put my back against the relatively clean wall; it is opening night not wanting to take my corset off, for the sake of not re-lacing it alone.

"Go." I tell him as i put my hands on his muscular arms. He doesn't hesitate and he quickly thrusts inside me a few times then quickens his pace. I forcefully make him pull out less then thirty minutes later when I realize Gabriella standing by the door. I begin to pull my clothes on again, while she stands with her jaw hanging down, a different half empty glass in hand.

"Aww don't stop now!" John calls as I walk towards Gabriella.

"Thanks for a horrible fuck!" I call back to him, grabbing Gabriella's hand and walking out the door, back to the dance floor.

"That was the most vulgar thing I've ever done in my life." I tell Gabriella as I walk back.

"I know Johnny helps people forget." she smiles, as she chugs the rest of a drink I assume is Johnny Walker. I smile back.

About an hour later the party rock remix of "Shots" by LMFAO comes on and the DJ announces that there are free shots for women at the bar. Me and Gabriella bounce over to the bar for the hundredth time that night. The bartenders pour the shots straight into our mouths from the bottle throughout the whole song. The song is pretty long so in total me and Gabriella took like seven double shots each.

"Can I have one of those big light-up cup things!" I shout at the bartender, she nods obviously knowing what I'm referring to. She hands it over and I drink the whole thing in minutes, slowly forgetting what happened with John and my senses becoming more affected.

"AREN'T THEY SO GOOD?" Gabriella shouts as she makes a sour face after taking a shot of an unknown substance. "I wonder what the hell that was..."

I laugh loudly. "THEY ARE!" I respond as "Shots" mixes into "I like it" by Enrique Iglesias. Its my turn to pull her away after she grabs her drink. The later it gets, the more people come into the club. As we squeeze through everyone on our way to the dance floor. Once we make it in she begins to grind on my front side, bending down so her hands touch the disgusting floor. I let her do this, despite the grimy floor, as I sip my drink and bend into her while putting my hand on her thigh. She continues to grind on me, rubbing all over my crotch with swift rhythm. I hand my cup to some random person walking by and put my other hand on her ass. We began to basically dry hump standing up, as some people look in disgust, others in enjoyment.

She's shit-faced and is completely unaware of what she's doing. Then there's me. I'm only tipsy, having more experience with alcohol, and aware of what I'm doing. I grab her arm and pull her back to the bar.

"I WANNNNNAADD-DAANCE!" She's slurring her words even more now. I entwine one of my hands in her black tresses, the other on the small of her back and place a sloppy wet kiss on her lips. She doesn't hold back for a second and immediately shoves her tongue through my closed lips and into my mouth, exploring everywhere around it. She swipes her tongue over mine and underneath it, all over as we exchange saliva. I step in closer as a bite her bottom lip a bit and continue to wrestle her tongue with mine. She arches her back under my touch and moans a little bit. I step forward and sit on her lap and she wraps her legs around me and throws her arms around my neck anything-but-swiftly.

We both open our mouths a little bit wider and reluctantly separate. I fall forward without any intention to do so and decided to make the most of it as I place a large hickey on the back of her tan neck. She then grabs my face a little too roughly and places her already open mouth back onto mine.

About ten minutes later the bartender clears her throat, breaking us from our drunken, sloppy, but incredibly hot make out session.

"The club will be closing at three o'clock, in about ten minutes; here is your tab Miss Evans." She hands me the paper and I stop her to hand her a large wad of cash, wanting to get back to what she interrupted me from doing. I climb off Gabriella's lap realizing the disgustingly sexual position we were in.

She staggers up from the bar stool and begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing?" I snap, a tad bit annoyed, before beginning to laugh with her. "Who's your ride?"

"Wellitwasmycousin," Gabriella speaks, barely understandable.

"Come back with me." I don't ask her, I tell her. She's a hot mess, and I plan to use it as my advantage. She nods and smiles as she makes her way to the door with her entire left tit exposed after what we did at the bar. I then realized that she also didn't have her shoes on. I then fully come into realization that my "tipsy-ness" before was, me being completely wasted. I come back to my senses quickly, creepy quickly and I bet all the mixing will hit me later, or my marble toilet bowl at 5am. I guess people enjoy interrupting my thoughts today because they were once again interrupted by Gabriella pushing me against the brick wall and sucking on my neck as I had to her earlier at the bar. I come into realization that _I MADE OUT WITH A GIRL! _

I push Gabriella off of me when I see a few flashes from cameras.

"Gabriella?" The disgusted voice of Troy Bolton calls.

**A/N- hope u didn't hate it, planning on writing a couple more chapters, not much unless wanted.**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! If you do, and you like it, I'll continue this story longer than planned. can I see 2 reviews? they mean the world to me**


End file.
